


Psalm 23 for my Snarry Sistren

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psalm and <a href="http://archive.org/download/Snarry_Psalm_23/snarry_psalm_23.mp3">audio file</a> (00.53).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psalm 23 for my Snarry Sistren

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Holy Pairing and [Blessed Church of Snarry](http://churchofsnarry.livejournal.com/). Written on 27 October 2005, and recorded as an .mp3 file on 30 October 2005. WARNING: Sacrilegious satire.

The Snarry is my OTP; I shall not want for slash.

It maketh me to lie down in myriad positions; It provideth me with the Holy Fluid.

It restoreth my libido; It guideth me in kinky scenarios for Its name's sake.

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of het, I will fear no girl parts, for Snarry art saves me; Its cocks and Its balls, they comfort me.

Snarry inspirest a fic before me in the presence of Harry/Ginny 'shippers; It hast awakened my body with gaysex; my desire runneth freely.

Surely Harry and Snape shall arouse me all the nights of my life; and I shall dwell on the joys of the Snarry for ever.

Ah, men!


End file.
